


The Shadows of A War

by Graylifezone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylifezone/pseuds/Graylifezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had defeated Voldemort and now he is standing on platform 9 ¾, waiting for his last year in Hogwarts and wishing it would finish already. one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows of A War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Those characters belongs to J.K Rowling. I just love to mess up with Harry Potter head.

It was the first of September and he was standing, once more, on the platform he has stood on for the last 7 years; platform 9 ¾. It was loud just as usual, full of parents, new first years and the rest of Hogwarts students. All saying their goodbyes to their families and welcoming their friends. So many familiar faces, yet at the same time he couldn’t recognize any of them. They all looked… different. Different from what he last remember them at the War. They all look so… alive. A word that has become foreign to him, So weird and so surreal. 

Alive.

It just didn’t sound right to his ears neither did it seems right in his mind but he said nothing. He kept his thoughts about this word for himself, as many other things he kept for himself since the War had ended, since he has defeated the ultimate horror of the wizarding world; the still forbidden name; Voldemort. His childhood enemy and all what his life has been around. And the minute he vanished Voldemort to whatever hell he deserved; Harry found himself lost more than ever, Confused more than ever and lifeless more than ever and the thought in itself made him go into a tornado in his own head, it was as if the War ended on the ground but transformed to his own mind. He was going insane; he was sure of that. But he said nothing to others. Nothing even to his two best friends –former two best friends- because he was able to see the fear in their eyes. He was able to see the fear of him turning into the next Dark lord and the fear of his powers. He heard whispers about what people were saying and read words of what people were thinking, the Prophet was full of anticipation for the future and anticipation of his future as well. And now every time he remembered or looked at all those people he loved and cared for once, he loathed them for even thinking like that about him after all what he has done to them and for them. He loathed them for leaving him this summer all alone with his nightmares and the dark he was falling for. No one cared about him anymore; not after he had completed the mission they had thrown on his shoulders long time ago. He has no use to them anymore, so why would they spend any more time in trying to “fix” him? They won’t spend any other precious second of their life healing a messed up figure with so many holes and scars, he was sure of that.

“Harry!” A voice from distance called and snapped him from his own world; the world of his dark thoughts, the one he has spent the whole summer in it. “Harry, mate!” the voice called again coming closer and he wished the whole platform would go in fire to just shush that annoying voice. But he knows, it wouldn’t and neither would he do that. 

Just one more year and he would be free of all those arrogant selfish wizards and witches. One more year and he would make sure to never return to this Ugly so called Wizarding World. 

He turned his head toward the voice source and smacked up his usual pity smile on his face. “Ron!” he said, sounding all happy and smudge, eyebrow frowning and eyes gleaming with artificial happiness. He has spent hours in front of the mirror learning how to pretend to be all “Normal” and “Happy” this summer and from the look and the hug his friend has given him right now he figured out that his efforts has successfully paid off.

“Lad, I’ve missed you much, you know” Ron said with his casual voice, like nothing had happened, like the shadows of War weren’t hovering over them yet. He guessed they weren’t, those shadows were only hovering over his own head.  
As his hands landed on Harry shoulders squeezing them in an attempt to show how much he cares -and It only made harry heart sink in more loath for his former best friend- , Hermione seemed to has her way through the crowed and toward them.  
As she approached, he nodded and smiled at her, she was wearing a smile so wild that Harry felt his face muscles aching for hers. “Same here mate” he said to Ron as she finally arrived, pushing Ron aside and hugging him tighter than ever, resting her chin on his shoulder and starting off with her lecture. 

“You could have at least replied to my letters! I got so worried about you! You bastard, you should have at least told us where you were!”

“Sorry Hermione” he muttered. He wasn’t sorry at all. In fact, at this certain moment, he wished they would all disappear, he wished everybody would just disappear and leave the world for him alone. He wanted to cast Cruio on them all, watch them squiring and screaming for his mercy and… he stopped. He was definitely not thinking about that. But he couldn’t find himself surprised at all since all those thoughts have already invalided his brain months ago, since the Horcrux inside him disappeared and since he felt the powers of the Killing curse going through his veins at the battle of Hogwarts. Something in him woke up. Something that has been trapped because of the Horcrux has come up alive and until he figures out what is happening to him, he wouldn’t reveal this little new information about himself, he wasn’t going to risk and ask anyone help on the matter. Something told him, this time; this needed to stay between him and himself or else… he didn’t want to think about else. He just knew that else won’t be so great for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be chaptered, but ... I don't know, I wrote it in a night were I was really angry and annoyed with all the people around me and so now I'm just unable to continue it as I'm no longer in that dark mood. I wish I can, because I had a great plot for it, but oh well, no one knows, one day that dark mood might come back...
> 
> If anyone is inspired to start any fiction because of it just go for it because this was basically just an idea draft to start the fiction so :)


End file.
